Consequences
by A-list Goddess
Summary: Just a short oneshot about some reflections on a quote Robin gave during the episode "Image".  It kinda focuses on guilt Robin might feel.  Rated T for death Of the Flying Graysons


**It's my first one shot, and also my first story outside of the Percy Jackson universe. Ever since "Image" came out I've had this on my mind. After "Misplaced" came out, there was a lot of fanfic about Robin AKA Dick Grayson comforting Zatanna about losing her dad to Doctor Fate because he understood how she felt. Also, during "Image", Robin was put as leader again stirring up the memories of leading his friends to their deaths during "Failsafe". I just felt that during this episode Robin was dealing with a lot of emotional stress, mainly death centric and I felt that this scene was him kind of remembering the past.**

Rushing outside, the three boys Robin, KF, and Superboy startled Miss Martian and Marie Logan.

"What is it?" Miss Martian said, but her question was answered as Bialian airplanes began to gun down the area. Superboy rushed over to protect her and Marie.

In a panicked voice Marie Logan exclaimed "Where's my son?"

"I ordered him to stay inside." Robin replied.

Marie looked at him with a strained face, "He's eight, he DOESN'T do orders!"

All of a sudden the barn door across the field opened, revealing Garfield with a proud face. "It's okay, I got the animals out."

The wildebeest ran past him. Then gunfire from the planes began attacking in the direction of the barn. Bullets pierced the fuel tank beside the barn wall causing an explosion that blew apart everything. The shock wave and debris blew Garfield into the air.

"GARFIELD!" Marie Logan cried out, reaching for her son. Miss Martian acted quickly, flying through the air to catch the eight year old mid-fall. His head rolled to the side, the young boy unconscious.

With a sad face, the young Martian handed Garfield back to his mother. As the Bialian planes circled back, Miss Martian and Superboy went off to destroy them.

"I told you there'd be consequences!" Marie angrily yelled at Robin.

"Always," He replied "Let's get him inside."

"Always" Robin thought. There were always consequences that came from stupid mistakes. When someone thought that they were doing good, it would always come bite them back in the places that hurt the most. Robin had learned that lesson all too well…

XXX

"Dick, your father said to wait." Mary Grayson said, laughing. But the happy look on her face fell. Out from the shadows of the unlit circus tent came a shady man with different colored eyes.

"Looks like the circus is in town." He said sinisterly, in an Italian mobster accent.

"Tony Zucco, welcome to Gotham City." He continued.

"John Grayson, the Circus Manager. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to think I'm here to help you John. For a small fee, my brothers and I will probide your circus with protection." Three men came out from the shadows.

"Protection? I'm not sure I understand why I would need your protection."

"I came from a circus family myself, so let me put it in terms you'll understand. Don't pay us and you'll have to face the strong man," The first man began crushing and throwing around all the barrels stacked nearby him. "Lion tamer," The second man started using his whip to cause more mayhem. "And the Juggler." The third man used his juggling pins as projectiles aimed at equiptment.

Angrily Dick attacked the juggler. "Stop!" He yelled.

"Dick!" Mary Grayson cried. The whole scene stopped and Zucco walked over to Dick, placing his hand on the youngest Grayson's shoulder.

"You got quite a family here John, my pops always said family's the most important thing. I know my brothers mean the world to me. I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to them." Zucco said as he tightly clenched Dick's shoulder.

John Grayson begins to attack Zucco, but the Strong Man knocks him out.

"Let me be blunt John, I don't think this circus and your family can afford NOT having our protection."

"Funny," Dick smirked. "I think we can."

"And what makes you so sure bout that, Sonny?" Zucco sneered back.

"I called the police 5 minutes ago."

Zucco's face fell as he heard the next line of dialogue.

"And guess who intercepted that call?" Batman proclaimed.

Batman proceeded to beat up Zucco's gang, capturing the one known as the lion tamer but the rest of the gang escaped.

XXX

Dick thought he did the right thing, calling the police. That's what all the TV shows told him, if you call the police everything will be fine. And the News said that if Batman showed up, you were sure to be okay.

That night, the circus had its show as normal. The opening acts would preform, than out came the Flying Graysons! As usual, doing their act without the safety of a net.

First went John Grayson, out he lept onto the trapeze. No one noticed that the bolts holding the ropes firmly in the air were missing.

Then jumped Mary Grayson into the arms of her husband. The ropes shook, yet still no one noticed anything to be amiss.

Finally it was Dick's turn to join the family, but then he noticed that the ropes keeping the trapeze up were no longer anchored. He noticed too late, and as his parents swung up to catch him the ropes went down.

There were no more Flying Graysons, just one Grayson left alive and the rest as dead Graysons. All because HE called the police, and got Zucco in trouble with Batman. HE got Zucco mad, mad enough to sabotage the trapeze. HE, Dick, was responsible for everything.

So Robin, secret identity: Dick Grayson, knew all too well that there were always consequences.


End file.
